Sea Green, See Blue
by marsh king's daughter
Summary: And somewhere along the way, both Sora and that awful bunny wallpaper had become inexplicably dear to him. Riku x Sora, fluffy shounenai


**Disclaimer:**Do you really want to know what Kingdom Hearts would be like if it was owned by a 14-year-old screaming yaoi fangirl? Because I sure would. Yeah, don't own it, nor do I own the opening lyrics, which are from "Spitting Games" by Snow Patrol.

**Warnings:**Language, boys kissing boys, pointless, tooth-rotting fluff…all that good stuff.

oOoOo

**S**ea Green, **S**ee Blue

oOoOo

_My heart is bursting in your perfect eyes,_

_As blue as oceans and as pure as skies_

oOoOo_  
_

Undoubtedly, it really wouldn't have made any difference at all if the blue-eyed boy who stumbled out of his broom closet on a would-be lazy Sunday afternoon _had_ caught Riku and Kairi in their compromising position before the girl bolted away, but for what he assumed was only pride's sake, Riku was a tad more partial to the idea that he had just missed it. With all of the recent rumors floating through the hallways and whatnot, the silveret was fairly certain that his naïve little neighbor was well aware of their relationship to begin with, but with the precautionary measures he had been taking, he had managed to put off telling the boy himself for a solid two months already. Contrary to how it appeared to some, Riku really wasn't the compassionate type who wanted to spare a cheerful, perfectly clean-slated idiot of any heartbreak. Rather, he just _knew_ that the second the brunet _did_ confront him, he would be met with an endless arsenal of pelting questions about relationships and girls, because Sora Hikari was just that kind of person. And to top it all off, he would be expected to answer in flowery, childish language, since it was quite clear the boy hadn't comprehended anything put forth in such a blatant fashion as it had been in their various sex-ed class experiences.

At first glance, Sora could easily be pinned as a hopeless romantic, but after several years of misgivings and quite a few migraines over the boy, Riku had come to the conclusion that it really wasn't that simple. In the sense that he was a daydreaming sentimentalist, perhaps, but the older boy had the sneaking suspicion that Sora wasn't all that interested in being swept off his feet or, in the case of a straight, adolescent boy, doing the sweeping. To be perfectly honest, Riku had never even given his friend's apparently perpetual relationship status of being single a second thought until that fateful day in ninth grade when, entirely out of the blue, he had announced, "I think I like Kairi," and left it at that.

Eventually, Riku had gotten around to pressing for further details, but all in all he was met with only vague responses such as "I like violet" when asked the simple question of "Why?". Perhaps this was why Riku never really took it quite seriously and admittedly didn't carry much of a guilty conscience when the redhead had approached him awhile back with a shy confession. Certainly Kairi Nakamura had more redeeming qualities than violet eyes, and if Sora didn't know of these then surely it was nothing more than the likes of a grade-school crush.

Of course, this logic wouldn't explain why nearly all Riku thought about when staring at his girlfriend was Sora's lilting voice tossing about a few quirky explanations of love. Or why instead of worrying about being caught in a heated makeout session with his best friend's crush _by_ his best friend, he was more concerned with the fact that he was currently clad in only an unzipped pair of pants and being gawked at after said crush had fled the room and, most likely, the building. A few years ago, he probably could have pulled off some half-assed excuse like "puberty", but at age seventeen, nothing really came to mind, or at least nothing that he would welcomingly consider.

"Uh, hey, Sor," Riku greeted awkwardly, after a stretched silence in which he wasn't all that sure that his neighbor was even _breathing_ anymore. Although, given his irrational discomfort about walking over half-naked to maybe crack a joke and feel the boy's pulse, he decided to attend to the more pressing matter of… "What were you doing in the broom closet?"

And oddly, this thought hadn't even occurred to him until a moment ago. Sora was just…there. Like that stupid peeling, pale yellow wallpaper with the border of sickeningly cute bunnies in his bathroom that he had loathed with murderous intent for a good portion of his life until he had gotten so used to seeing it every day that it had become strangely endearing to him. Not that he had ever truly_loathed_ Sora, but there had been a few incidents in their earlier years that Riku would rather have left unsaid. The small scar right above Sora's left eyebrow and his strong distaste for sand shovels were present for a reason, though.

"Playing hide and seek," the brunet responded with an air of nonchalance. Riku blinked, having momentarily been so caught up with his best-friend-to-bunnied-wallpaper simile that he had forgotten he had even asked anything.

Now that puberty was no longer a possibility, insanity was beginning to look slightly more probable, if not already one hundred percent accurate.

As his attention span returned, Riku replayed Sora's words, blinking in more confusion. "…With who?"

Examining his friend more closely, the silveret discovered that his smaller friend was squirming uncomfortably and had the faint hint of a blush resting across his cheeks. "With you," he said finally, adding hastily at Riku's questioning look, "Well, I was waiting for you to come home so I could surprise you. And then, I, uh, heard noises, so…" And here he trailed off to gaze meaningfully at Riku's bare chest and _Oh fuck, here it comes…_ "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"Whuh?" Riku said stupidly, prepared with an answer closer to _Yes, we were probably going to have sex in the kitchen, because that's just what people __**do**__ sometimes, Sora_.

"About you and Kairi," Sora elaborated, shifting his gaze moodily to the floor.

The silveret cleared his throat, taking a couple steps closer to his friend but still maintaining a good distance between them, "Well, I don't know…I mean, I thought you knew already..."

"Yeah," the smaller boy said slowly, brows furrowing. "But not from _you_."

"Look, Sor…I guess I thought you were cool with it and everything, since you didn't say anything earlier, but if you're not…" Riku mumbled uncomfortably, although he really had no idea what was supposed to come after that. Usually Sora wasn't this direct. Usually he would just laugh, nose crinkling, and say that it was okay, because they were best friends.

"It's not about Kairi," Sora murmured, lifting his head to stare at Riku again. "…I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh," Riku said stiffly, running a hand through his hair nervously as Sora began walking slowly towards the door, before it dawned on him that if it wasn't _Kairi_, then... "Hey, Sor, then what's-,"

"It's just that I don't really like violet all that much anymore!" the brunet blurted out suddenly, blushing furiously as he lingered in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway, eyes searching Riku's desperately. "Lately, I-I think that…that maybe I prefer aquamarine!"

And with a final, longing glance, he took off, speeding down the hallway and leaving Riku to stare stupidly at the place where he had been standing, trying to recall any girls he knew with aquamarine eyes and failing miserably.

oOoOo

Alright, so maybe Sora wasn't as straight as Riku had thought, but that didn't matter.

Right?

Riku sighed as he pressed his cell phone closer to his ear, listening to the countless rings on the other boy's end. Finally the answering machine played and Sora's voice crackled through the line, sounding even more childish on the recording. Riku swallowed hard as it beeped, throat suddenly drying up, but he began talking nonetheless, because it was _Sora_, his _best friend_, so of course it didn't matter, and of course he was going to fix things up, all sexual orientations aside.

"Hey, Sor, it's…me," he began awkwardly. "Look, uh…about today…we can talk about it, you know. Or…or not, I mean, if you don't want to. But it's okay, if you, u-um feel…towards me…like that," he stammered, and oh, this was _not_ going well, but what was he supposed to say to reassure him after something like that? Being honest was probably the best option, he decided after a pause, and blurted, "Lately I've been feeling really weird around you!"

Okay, so that didn't come out _exactly_ as planned.

"I mean, not because _you're_ gay, or…or bi, or whatever, because that's fine, really, and I didn't even know until today," he confessed, laughing nervously. "It's just that…I don't know, it's like I'm suddenly self-conscious, and I'm never self-conscious, you know that better than anyone else. But when you stare at me or when I hear your voice, I just…"

He just…what? What the hell was he even babbling on about? Where the fuck was this _coming from_?

"You're like my bunny wallpaper, okay?! I don't know since when, or _why_, but somewhere along the way, I just started to get used to you, and I can't imagine what it would be like not seeing you everyday, and damn it, I don't _want _to! I don't even know if it's platonic or not, but _fuck_, Sora, I think I might l-,"

And then the message cut off.

Riku pulled the phone away from his ear in slow motion, staring down at it in disbelief. Did he even want to redial and finish that, or did he want to run next door and ensure that Sora would never hear it in his entire life?

He opted for the latter.

Riku tore out of his room, taking the stairs two at a time and not even bothering to grab his shoes as he made his way towards the front door. But as soon as he whipped it open just the boy he was looking for was standing on the front step, looking out of breath and clutching his own phone to his ear.

"I'm like…bunny wallpaper?" Sora asked, confusion and helplessness lacing his words, the message still playing out.

"Sora, put the phone down," Riku ordered in a panic, reaching out to grab it, but the brunet ducked quickly. "Sora!" the silveret hissed, lunging at the smaller boy and successfully knocking them both to the ground, the phone falling onto the sidewalk with a clatter, which each watched with wide eyes.

For a moment they both remained perfectly still, and then Sora spoke up very meekly with, "What about Kairi?"

"I don't know, Sor," Riku sighed, trying not to look the boy directly in the eye when they were in such close proximity, although not really finding the incentive to move, either. It felt warm and, quite frankly, probably a lot more natural than it should pinning another boy to the ground…in a non-violent manner, that is. "I never really liked her or anything, it's just…_you_ did, and maybe I was just…jealous or something!"

And then it clicked.

The reason why everything had felt like it was coming crashing down when Sora admitted his crush, the reason why he had felt so relieved when Kairi had liked _him_ and not the brunet, the reason why right now felt so _perfect_ compared to the meaningless experiences with the redhead.

It was most definitely not platonic.

And suddenly Riku didn't feel like pressing for details or having to give any himself, because there would be plenty of time for talking later and apparently, hidden somewhere all along, he had been waiting for _this_ for God knows how long, so he leaned in, knocking their foreheads together, breath mingling.

Sora looked at him questioningly, the blush returning, and squeakily decided to ruin the moment with, "Were you really going to do it in the kitchen?"

"…Let's deal with that later, okay?" Riku sighed, planting a nervous kiss to Sora's cheek. The brunet blushed further and nodded slowly as the trail of kisses continued down his jaw and paused at the corner of his mouth.

"Besides, I prefer blue," he murmured, and Sora laughed, nose crinkling in the way that was so strangely endearing to him as he pressed their lips together, because maybe love was just that simple.

oOoOo

**Author's Notes: **So, apparently I can't write anything of a substantial length anymore. XD Oh well, this was completely spontaneous and mostly half-assed anyway, since it was done in less than an hour. I felt like writing mindless fluff, "undoubtedly" was the first word that came to mind, and it just kind of snowballed from there.

I will never understand how bunnied wallpaper came into the equation.

-Emmy


End file.
